


Adios Amigos

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some friendly kissing between friends. Nothing weird about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adios Amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts), [readbetweenthelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/gifts).



"Jim wait!"

Everyone in the transporter room paused, watching the frantic doctor run in, waving a kit in his hands.

"You forgot your allergy medication, you imbecile," McCoy growled, shoving the kit in Jim's hands.

Jim rolled his eyes, but still took the small bag. “Thanks a lot, mom. You’re embarrassing me in front of the other kids.”

Ignoring Jim, McCoy explained, “I packed some small snacks for you to take with your medicine. _Do not eat the snacks because you’re hungry!_ If you don’t eat with the medication, you’re gonna have one hell of an upset tummy and you’ll be difficult and ornery the entire time.”

“Tummy? Really? Bones, I’m a grown ass man, please start acting like it.”

“I will when you do, captain,” McCoy smirked. “Okay, give me a kiss and be careful this time!” Because of the height of the transporter pad, McCoy reached up to meet Jim’s quick kiss on the lips, then stepped back.

“Wait, where’s Sulu?”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Doing his damn job. Don’t worry, I’ll pass the message along.”

“Good,” Jim grinned. “Ready to beam, Mr. Scott.”

McCoy made is way to the bridge before going back to sickbay.  He figured he’d stop by for Sulu before returning to work. Spock glanced up at him curiously as soon as he stepped aboard the bridge.

“The captain is not present, doctor.”

“I know, Spock,” McCoy waved him away. “Matter of personal business.”

“Doctor, may I remind you that – “

“I know and I don’t care,” McCoy grumbled. He walked over to Sulu’s workstation and spun him around in is chair, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth as well. “Jim sends is regards.”

Sulu smiled. “He forgot is medicine didn’t he?”

“He didn’t forget so much as he set it up so I’d have to come down and see him,” McCoy snorted good-naturedly. “See you for dinner?”

“Might be a little late; I’m working out after my shift.”

“Fine by me,” McCoy nodded, and kissed him again as a farewell. McCoy glared at Spock as he walked back to the lift, daring him to say a single word.

“Please keep your personal life off the bridge,” Spock said in annoyance without looking at McCoy.

“You’re the last person to be talking, Spock,” McCoy replied, then closed the lift doors before he could respond.


End file.
